Fiore Chronicles
by OverlordMiles
Summary: Four friends start a Fairy Tail-based MMO. Join them as they go on for adventures! But is the game going to be what it seems? What will happen as they uncover the game's secret? [STOPPED]
1. Always buy from Hoboes

I have no idea whether I will finish this or not due to school starting and everything, although I hope I can.

FC Part 1

SEETHINGPOISON added UNDENIABLESPEED, CALLEROFSPIRITS, and OVERFLOWINGLIFE to this conversation.

**SP-**I'm so hyped!  
**CS-**Ikr!  
**OL-**This is going to be the game of the generation, I just know it!  
**US-**i literally cannot wait!  
**CS-**I'll save us a spot in line. The line's gonna be hella long.  
CALLEROFSPIRITS went offline.  
**SP-**I heard the graphics are awesome.  
**OL-**You bet they are!  
**US-**i just wish i had a better computer... ;(  
**SP-**I guess I should go meet Caller there. See you guys.  
SEETHINGPOISON went offline.  
**US-**we should go too.  
UNDENIABLESPEED went offline.  
Conversation ended.

-

The group of four friends waited in the long line in front of GameStop. They were near the end of the line, and were hoping they could still get copies of the "Fiore Chronicles" game. After waiting 7 hours, the lights of the game-selling establishment turned on. A man in a suit, most likely the manager, walked out. He shouted something, cupping his hands to yell louder. The four didn't hear. It was probably that they were opening the doors to release the new game. The line of people whispered to those behind them, and those who received the news were absolutely shocked. What could it possibly be that made people this surprised? Were they giving away free copies? When the group heard the news, it was quite the opposite. A full grown man with a short, brown beard that surrounded his mouth whispered, "Someone broke in to the store and stole all of the FC copies. There are only 10 left, that they're auctioning away. The four gasped in disbelief. Could it really be that they wouldn't get a copy?

One of the members of the group, whose real name is Jacob, and IM name is CALLEROFSPIRITS, came up with a decent idea. "If we pool our money together, we might be able to get a single copy to play together...?" he suggested. They all nodded. One is better than none."

"We will start our bid at-" the manager announced through a megaphone he had recently acquired. He was interrupted by a man, who looked rich due to his clean white jacked and intensely-gelled hair. "10 thousand dollars!" he exclaimed. No one even got close to that amount. The four, shocked by the price, decided to give up and text their parents for a ride home. None of them responded, so then Flynn, whose IM name is SEETHINGPOISON, told the others, "My mom works less than a 20 minute walk from here. Maybe we can get a ride from her?" The four decided it would be the best idea.

The four walked down the LA city streets, which was quite a dangerous place at times. Gangs hid in the alleyways, chuckling amongst each other and lighting cigarettes. The four watched these dark alleys intensely, looking for potential dangers. Not 5 minutes away from Flynn's mom's office building they heard a voice. "Do you like Fairy Tail, little children?" The four whipped their heads in fear and saw a man in a ragged and dirty looking robe with a long gray goatee whisper, "I've got four copies of that new FC game. 20 bucks each." This was a great deal compared to the normal 60, but could they trust a random hobo? Sure!

They figured it was only 20 bucks, not bad if they did get spammed. They gingerly gave the money to the hobo, expecting him to run away or something, but instead, pulled out four brand new copies of the game. They took them and ran.

They finally reached the tall, window-filled building and rode the elevator up to the 14th floor, where Flynn's mom works. They explained everything, except for the shady games they bought, and Flynn's mom dialed a few numbers on her stationary telephone, and said, "I have to drive my kid and his friends home." They head a faint, "Ok." and then rode the elevator down and started the ride to (hopefully) start the game.


	2. Male, Female, or Other?

Story: The four are in a call and are about to see if their games are functional.

Chat Started- UNDENIABLESPEED, SEETHINGPOISON, CALLEROFSPIRITS, OVERFLOWINGLIFE.

**SP-**Putting the game in my computer and crossing my fingers!  
**OL-**What a nice hobo.  
**CS-**I put mine in too, it's downloading.  
**US-**THE SUSPENSE! IT'S UNBEARABLE!  
**SP-**xD  
**SP-**Oh, it finished downloading! Here's the moment of truth...  
SEETHINGPOISON has shared their screen.

_Flynn doubles clicks the FC logo on his computer, which is a fiery Fairy Tail logo with a pitch-black background. A window pops up and brings up a login screen much like Minecraft's. Covering most of the screen is a picture gallery with a single paragraph describing each picture. There are only three pictures as of now, due to the lack of experience. The first one is a picture of the whole Fairy Tail guild, smiling like their picture is being taken. Below, there is a large caption reading, "Choose your class!". The next is a picture of the guild when they were re-constructing their guild. It reads, "Updates coming! Hang in there!". The final one is a picture of the independent country of Fiore. It reads, "Relive the Story!" Flynn goes to create his account._

**SP-**Holy crap! It actually works!  
**US-**im in. right now im creating my account.  
**OL-**Right now I'm entering my character name. I want something peaceful, like a crisp wind on a warm's summer day.  
**CS-**Urgh. I hate when she gets all poetic.  
**OL-**I know, how about Holly?  
**CS-**I love how she just ignores me.  
**US-**jacob, be nice. were all friends here.`  
**CS-**You have no say in this, Carly.  
**SP-**I'm choosing Dante. It seems like a kind of mysterious name.  
**CS-**That's not bad, Flynn. I'm going with Nicholas.  
**OL-**As Jessica, Master of Nature, I can choose whatever name I wish.  
**CS-**That was delayed.  
**CS-**Male, Female, or Other? That's a hard question...  
**SP-**Oh god no.  
**CS-**Hmmmmmm...  
**SP-**Please, no.  
**CS-**HHMMMMMMMMMMMMM...  
**SP-**I know what you're going to do.  
**CS-**HHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...  
**SP-**It's too late.  
**CS-**Other.  
**SP-**;-;  
**CS-**Just kidding!  
**SP-**Phew.  
**CS-**I'm choosing female.  
**SP-**srsly bro .-.  
**CS-**Hey look! I can change the breast size!  
**US-**thats perverted. please stop now.  
**CS-**Wheeeeee Big, small, big small...  
**OL-**Kill me now.

FLYNN-DANTE (SP)  
POISON DRAGON SLAYER  
TALL, SPIKY BLACK HAIR, SHADES, PURPLE TUXEDO

JACOB-NICHOLAS (CS)  
CELESTIAL SUMMONER MAGE  
MEDIUM-SIZED, COMBED LIGHT BROWN HAIR, T-SHIRT/SHORTS

JESSICA-HOLLY (OL)  
EARTH ELEMENTAL SUPPORT MAGE  
SHORT, LONG BLACK HAIR IN TWO PONYTAILS, LONG GREEN DRESS

CARLY-AERA (US)  
SPEED, ALL-OUT OFFENSE MAGE  
MEDIUM-SIZED, LONG/STRAIGHT DARK BROWN HAIR, TANK TOP/SWEATS (NO SENSE OF FASHION, LEL)

_The four entered the game, all logging in at the same time. They made sure they connected to the same server, and started their adventure in the next chapter!_


	3. Boring Tutorials UGGGHHH

Voice conversation initiated between SEETHINGPOISON, UNDENIABLESPEED, OVERFLOWINGLIFE, and CALLEROFSPIRITS.

"Hey guys! I found out how to do a voice chat!" Flynn exclaimed happily. Jacob facepalmed in real life. "You just noticed you could do that?" Flynn's mood changed to embarrassment. "Well I'm sorry, I never noticed a call button before. I guess we never talk verbally here." Carly responded, "Huh. I guess that's true." Flynn changed the subject by saying, "Ok, let's go through the tutorial." Everyone else silently agreed. Mirajane led all players through a tutorial dialogue, then asked for the player to click some interface buttons. On the top left of the screen, there was a map button with a treasure map icon. Next to that was a guild button, with a Fairy Tail logo. The developers had to add special bonuses to each of the guilds, and they dulled the Fairy Tail ability down. It was simply, "5% more power if you're with one or more party members." Blue Pegasus had an ability that did 20% more damage to opponents of the opposite gender. Cait Shelter favorited healers, giving a 20% heal boost and 10% strength to buff attacks. All the other abilities didn't necessarily stick out.

Of course, they were too low-leveled to join a guild at the moment, but they were obviously going to join Fairy Tail. That wasn't going to be for a bit though. Next to guild, there was a Character button. It had several sub-categories. They were Abilities, Spells, Appearance, Hotkeys, and Items. Across from the character menu there was a space so players could have a longer plane of view. At the end of the space, there was a purchase button, which was kind of crappy considering people paid money to buy the game, people could pay even more money to become stronger. Next to the purchase button was a More button, which, when clicked, brought a drop-down menu with Friends, Settings, Party, Mute, and a Block button. To the very right was a portable status menu, which stated Jewel balance, Magic power, Gems (From the purchase menu) a picture of your character's face, username, and level.

The beginning tutorial was designed to be easy, but with a party of four players, they breezed to the mini-boss in less than a minute. With their new powers, they destroyed the mini-boss in literally six seconds. Flynn had reached level 2 already, considering he was a bit of a kill-hog, and everyone else was level 1 except for Jessica, who had barely scraped level 2 because healing leeched off of everyone's experience. Hopefully the rest of the game wouldn't be so easy.


	4. Vulcans r bad

TUTORIAL  
Mirajane- "Congratulations! You've defeated your first boss. The point of the game is to become stronger and stronger as a mage and become, maybe, the strongest mage of all! It helps a lot if you get your friends to play, because then it's easier to complete the storyline. And remember, if you reach level 10, you can join a guild. Every guild has its own buffs, so your class is a huge deciding factor in choosing a guild. Before you reach level 10 though, get used to the controls, learn the advantages of your class, and get ready on the path to become the strongest mage!"

Mirajane- "I have to get back to the guild, Cana probably needs another keg by now. Good luck out there! Oh, and by the way, you should start your adventure at Onibus town. It's a quiet place with lots of people who need jobs done."

GAME

The four couldn't help but chuckle at Mirajane's humor. As mentioned by Mirajane, the adventure started in Onibus town. The game, in the most logical way, started in the train station. All four characters exited the train at once (Flynn was surprised they actually put an animation for that.) The characters hopped out of the train, and an arrow appeared at the button of the screen. It said, "Visit the Mage Bar" and a number counter. I read '516'. Carly led the way as the four walked down Onibus' three-dimensional layout. It was pretty amazing.

After 515 steps, they stood outside of a realistic-looking bar. A small notification above the quest arrow showed the left button of a mouse clicking down. It obviously meant to left click, so that's what the four did, almost simultaneously. After a few seconds of loading, the four characters loaded into the bar. Several tables existed around the room, including a decoration dart-board in one of the front corners. The bartender had an exclamation mark above his head, which is the universal sign for someone having a quest. The storyline, like Skyrim, was not required; but it was encouraged. The four did believe in doing the normal storyline though, so continued up to the bartender.

The quest page was quite simple. When you clicked on the Bartender, it had his name written across the top. To the bottom left was a simple image of the quest-giver, and all of their quests were next to his/her portrait. Currently there was only one quest. It was called 'Lamb's Demise'. The bartender explained that some kind of beast was hunting sheep on the outskirts of town, and that the player was supposed to try to drive away the beast. The four accepted and went to the outskirts of town. They noticed a forest, which was probably where it was. They entered the forest.

The top of the screen flashed, "Onibus Forest" for a few seconds the faded away. Inside the forest were some wolves, occasionally a stronger bear, and finally, the boss was a Forest Vulcan. It probably beat a wolf or something and absorbed some of its power. Flynn rushed in and used his only ability, Iron Fist of the Poison Dragon. Jacob stayed behind and summoned Aries, his only current Stellar Spirit. It used Wool Wall to stun and slow down the vulcan while he ran up to use his basic attack, which was a whip. Of course, Jessica stayed in the back healing everyone. Carly was just running around extremely fast and whacking the Vulcan. Carly got the finishing kill, therefore getting the most experience points.

**PARTY INFO**  
DANTE- Level 2 416/500 EXP  
CARLY- Level 2 183/500 EXP  
JESSICA- Level 2 301/500 EXP  
JACOB- Level 2 96/500 EXP

TIP-Spells unlock at set levels. These are 5, 10, 25, and 50. Can't wait? Buy some rings to unlock more spells! 


	5. The Concrete Room

Thanks to a guest for the first review! You've won 1,000,000 dollars! Just kidding, thanks though. Reviews help motivate me to continue writing. Even if its criticism, I'm fine with it. Just not a complete run-down of every single error I have. Once I finish the story I'll run through it for grammatical errors.

Sorry for the short chapter, school just started, and I don't have very much time to write. I will try to update both of my FT stories once a week though, MINIMUM.

Conversation started with UNDENIABLESPEED, SEETHINGPOISON, CALLEROFSPIRITS, and OVERFLOWINGLIFE  
**US-**this game is awesome!  
**OF-**I second that statement.  
**SP-**I knew the game was going to be good, but I didn't expect it to be that awesome.  
**CS-**Come on guys, don't go all fangirl on me now.  
**SP-**You overexaggerate everything... T_T  
**CS-**You're guilty too. You just fangirled over the game. It's good but not THAT good.  
**SP-**It was one sentence!  
**OF-**Oh no...  
**US-**here we go again... *sigh*  
**CS-**One sentence is enough to prove something.  
**SP-**The one sentence I said barely says anything about me!  
**CS-**Where do you drag into all of this?  
**SP-**I'M the one arguing with you aren't I?  
**US-**just like gray and natsu :D  
**OF-**Kind of ironic, right?  
OVERFLOWINGLIFE kicked CALLEROFSPIRITS from this conversation.  
**SP-**Wait.  
**SP-**What?  
OVERFLOWINGLIFE kicked SEETHINGPOISON from this conversation.  
**US-**You're going to add them back, right?  
**OL-**Eventually.

* * *

BACK IN THE GAME

After settling in a hotel that Mirajane paid for the group to stay in, an envelope arrived. Inside of the envelope was a selection of easy jobs. The group decided on one of the most generic jobs, which also paid the most, which was to take down a group of magic-wielding thieves in their base. The group filled up on food (the lowest-level category of healing items) at a nearby restaurant and went down the listed alleyway. There was a beaten wooden door, and the group entered. The only thing in the room was the door. The group headed down a pair of stairs and gazed at the concrete walls, floor, and roof. Wasn't it odd the room was empty? There must be something somewhere...

CRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKK...


	6. miencraft

CCCCRRRRREEEEAAAAKKKKK...

The group looked around in the room. They didn't see anything, but they did hear the creak. It was definite.

**OF-**They're above us! Ambush!

Flynn, Jacob, and Carly turned their screens to see a group of bandits, hiding on the roof. One of them was waving a wand back and forth.

**OF-**Quick, attack them! They're drawing runes!

Quickly, (well, very quickly) Carly sprang up, bounced off one wall, then another, then punched the bandit with the wand in the face. Jacob jumped up and grabbed it. An interface appeared on Jacob's screen as he grabbed it. "Select rune outcome" it read.

**OF-**Choose "Buff allies' strength!"

Jacob clicked that, and a box of runes appeared in the middle of the room. Flynn charged up his poison dragon breath and spat it at the bandits, who were trying to escape the way they came- through a trap door in the roof. The bandits fell like electrified flies, coughing on the ground. Jacob then clicked one of the bandits and asked him, "Where's the entrance?" The bandit weakly groaned, "Push that wall..." and he pointed to one of the seemingly blank walls. Jessica walked up and pushed it, and the concrete wall soon turned into a plank tunnel. The group followed Jessica inside.

A large cavern opened up after the walkway. A six minecarts and a railroad stood on the right hand side. The minecarts were in sets of two, so the girls teamed up and the guys teamed up. The girls went first. The cart rolled down a slight decline for a bit, then twisted and turned through various tunnels. A steeper drop came, and the rails turned slightly to the left, then slightly to the right, then the rail spun in a circle before dropping down a pretty steep road.

**US-**dang that is a big jump. not sure if were gonna make it

The track curved upwards and broke off, leaving the two girls flying over a near-infinite abyss, from what they saw.

**OF-**Carly, jump!

No one ever doubted Jessica's decisions. She was the nerdiest and the most intelligent in the group. Jessica left the carts after Carly and they landed on a ledge overlooking the abyss. They heard a crack then another.

**US-**the ledge is fallling!

Carly ran off the ledge, Jessica following.

**SP-**What ledge?  
**US-**At the end of the cart ride.  
**SP-**O.o

Back at the beginning, Flynn got the front row seat of their dual minecart while Jacob stayed in the back. They pushed off and followed the same path as Carly and Jessica. Down the decline, the twists and turns, then the drop, and the circle.

**CS-**Lol, Imma stand up. #roolbreaker

That wasn't exactly the best decision. Right before the jump, a horizontal pole made perfect contact with the center of Jacob's face. He flew off the cart and down into the abyss.

**SP-**Jacob!

Flynn managed to use his purple flames to boost himself to where Carly and Jessica where, but Jacob was down there alone with whatever was down there. Odds are, it probably wasn't good.


	7. Arachna, Spider Queen

Jacob clicked on the minecart, then clicked stand. He stood up, and posted a message to his friends. He changed windows back to the game, and his character hit a horizontal pole, making his screen flash red. _Crap, what did I just get myself into?_ He flew out of the cart, and fell down into the darkness. He fell for a few seconds until hitting the ground. His screen flashed more intensely this time, his health down to 16/1000. _That was close..._ Jacob's character examined the hole he fell in. It was dark, and hard to see. Jacob squinted and looked to the wall in front of him. He noticed a dark tunnel jutting out of the darkness.

**CS-**I'm okay! Survived with 16 health left.  
**SP-**Sheesh dude! You gotta be more careful!  
**CS-**Yeah, I own up to that one.  
**US-**whats down there?  
**CS-**It's pretty dark, and there's a tunnel down here.  
**OF-**Guess you gotta follow it.

And that's exactly what Jacob did. The tunnel spiraled upwards through the darkness, and Jacob mentally questioned what would happen next.

Meanwhile, Flynn, Carly, and Jessica were continuing down the path. Jacob could teleport back to town if needed, so the three didn't need to worry about him. The somewhat wide tunnel was enough so that the three could walk side by side. A torch was held on the wall every once in a while, meaning it was probably inhabited. Ahead, they could a flickering source of light.

**OF-**It's a fire. Let's ambush the bandits.  
**US-**ill run up and deal with them.

Carly quickly ran up to the encampment and knocked out one of the bandits. Before the other two realized what was happening, Flynn had knocked them out with his Poison Dragon Iron Fist. This caused a great deal of noise, and they heard footsteps. The three headed in their direction to counter. The tunnel opened up into a large room with a long dining table, several tents with fires, and a whole lamb roasting on a skew. Suddenly, around 20 bandits swarmed them. The three struggled to beat them, surprised by the overwhelming amount of bandits. Flynn's health reached red, but Jessica healed him just in the nick of time. Almost right after, Carly reached red, so Jessica had to heal her too. They came out alive, but the quest arrow urged them to continue further.

Jacob had been following the tunnel for about a minute in real life. _Sheesh, this better be important._ Jacob's 'prayer' was answered when the cave expanded into a cobweb-infested opening. In the middle sat a huge spider. Its name read, "HIDDEN BOSS-Arachna, Spider Queen Level 12" Jacob was probably not matched to this beast, considering he was only level 6. His mom always told him, "Anything can happen if you believe!" but Jacob wasn't exactly believing right now.

**CS-**Ummm guys  
**SP-**Kinda busy, ran into 20 bandits.  
**CS-**idc  
**CS-**I think I just ran into  
**CS-**A big-ass spider...


	8. Silver Key

_**Fun Fact- I didn't know where this story was going to go at first, so I named the first chapter Idk1 and have followed that format ever since.**_

_**Please review! Reviews are the easiest way to get in touch with readers. I can't make the story better if I don't have any feedback, am I right? Tell me what you like so far and I'll make sure to keep doing it!**_

_Why do I always end up in there situations!? _Jacob decided to fight the boss anyway instead of retreating. He figured it couldn't hurt to try. First, Jacob called out Aries. Aries sent a Wool Wall at Arachna, who got stuck in it and couldn't escape, so she hopelessly flailed. In this time Jacob advanced with his whip. When Arachna escaped, Jacob commanded Aries to hit her with a full-on Wool Shot. Aries put her outstretched hands together and sent a ball of wool at Arachna. It stunned her, deeming her unable to move. Aries then retreated back to the spirit world, leaving Jacob to face this horrendous spider alone.

-

The rest of the group continued down the path even further until they reached a dark opening. Flynn lead the two girls silently inside, and suddenly Flynn's health dropped.

**OF-**Ambush! How typical...

Then all the torches lit up, and a Bandit King stood in the middle at the end of the space. Carly took on the boss alone while Flynn took out the accomplices. The battle was a lot easier for Flynn, but the Bandit King was decently powerful. After a few heals, Carly kicking the Bandit King successively, and Flynn using his Poison Fists, the Bandit King fell. The three teleported out of the dungeon, waiting for Jacob's results.

**SP-**How's it going Jacob?  
**CS-**Shut up, I'm busy.  
**SP-**kk then

Jacob took advantage of the stunned spider until it started moving again. This time, he had to avoid its web balls that the spider launched at him. He dodged the first two, only to be pummeled by the third. His character got stuck in a web for a few seconds, and released to barely dodge another ball. He struck the spider with another whip strike, bringing it down to 30% health, while remaining at 60% himself. The computer-generated boss outsmarted him by shooting where he dodged to. Jacob decided there was only one way to win this. He summoned Aries again, bringing his health down to 10. He freed himself from the web, and Aries stunned Arachna again. 25%, 20%, 15%, 10%. Then, suddenly, the spider moved again. A web came at him, but Aries managed to take the hit for him. Jacob came in. 5%, 1%, then 0%.

Arachna, the Spider Queen, a Hidden Boss, had fallen. In its place laid a silver key. On it was a spider web. Jacob looked at the item in his inventory. **SILVER KEY-ARACHNA. Ability One-Poison Bite. Ability Two-Web Shot. Ability Three-? Ability Four-?**

**CS-**Hey guys, guess what I just got.  
**SP-**You beat that Spider thing?  
**CS-**Yeah.  
**CS-**I got a new key.  
**US-**what is it?  
**CS-**Arachna, the Spider Queen.  
**CS-**Cool, right?  
**OF-**Awesome!

Jacob teleported out to join his friends. Because of the shared EXP, between the Bandit Queen and Arachna, everyone was level 8. Just two more levels until they could join a guild, where the real fun in the game would begin.


	9. The Giant Worm

_**Son, this story is about to get REAL! Make sure to review, I'm not a mind-reader. Sure wish I was though.**_

_**In case anyone is wondering about me regretting to make disclaimers- there's no point except to put 10 extra words in your story. Fanfictions can be legally written (as long as SOPA doesn't exist) freely about any subject UNLESS the author/director of a movie/series/book says otherwise. **_

After the quest and receiving the jewels, the group decided to take yet another "hard" quest to defeat a tunneling sand worm in the desert. After taking the train to the required desert, the group restocked on some magic food items, items with lacrima that was ground down to a salt size. The group also decided to buy some character clothes at a few of the shops there. Everyone bought several outfits except for Jacob, who just decided to wear a t-shirt and some sweats throughout the adventure. Flynn bought a black and purple button-up robe, a black suit with a purple cape and scarf, and a simple black t-shirt with a purple cobra branded on it.

The girls, however, used almost all of their jewel buying various dresses, tank tops, etc. to switch off every hour or so. Finally, after the mild shopping spree, the group set off into the desert. The quest arrow was disabled, because the group was supposed to find the worm using some rocky landmarks. A scroll with slightly torn edges directed them the right way. 'Walk to the arch, then take a sharp left.' After a few minutes in real life searching through the annoying sandstorm effect (which blocked most of their vision), they found two tall rocks supporting a horizontal rock. There, they walked up to it, and made a sharp left into the desert, looking for the next location.

The next objective was to find the Saguaro and slant to the right.

**SP-**Carly, what's the next clue?  
**US-**find the saguaro and slant to the right. whats a saguaro?  
**CS-**Isn't it a cactus or something?  
**OF-**Exactly right.  
**US-**lets find it then

The group walked for a few more minutes through the ever-obnoxious sand until they noticed some kind of plant in the distance. They found a cactus.

**US-**that it?  
**OF-**Nope. From what I recall, saguaros are tall, not round like this one.  
**SP-**Should we keep walking then?  
**OF-**Guess that's our best option. If we get lost, we can just teleport back.

The group was lucky to have someone decently smart like Jessica on their side, because they found a saguaro about a minute of walking after. They slanted, hoping their angle was accurate. If their calculation was close enough, the worm would be a 5 minute walk from their point. They walked, and walked, and walked. The group was watching all of the viewable screen, looking for any trace of the worm.

_RUMBLE._

**SP-**Is that...?

_RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE_

**OF-**I think it is...

Then, right in front of the group's eyes, was a giant worm. It roared (because worms do that) and them bared its disgusting yellow teeth. The worm crashed down, hoping to crush a victim, but everyone managed to get out of the way. Jacob called Aries, who hit the worm with a Wool Wall, getting it stuck temporarily. It calmed down a little bit and seemed to enjoy the wool coating. Everyone with offensive capability rushed in for the attack.

The group's attention was diverted from the screen. A weird white light appeared.

**SP-**Anyone else see that light?  
**CS-**The errie white one?  
**OF-**eerie*  
**CS-**Whatever.  
**OF-**And yes, I do see it. It's getting brighter now.  
**US-**its getting hard to see...

The group did their best to run from the worm in the meantime, hoping that if the light did nothing their characters wouldn't die.  
The light was glowing lighter and lighter, until the group had to completely shut their eyes. The four struggled to find cover, because whatever was coming was probably dangerous. And there, sat the group, blinded, with no idea what was happening, holding on to couches, desks, beds, and tables.


	10. Bright Light

Flynn laid on the ground, hiding under his couch. His hands were over his eyes, attempting to shield his sensitive eyes to the extremely bright light. Suddenly, his body felt... lighter. He didn't really know how to explain it. He hardly noticed that his whole body was slowly getting lifted off the ground. Suddenly, he was against the bottom of the couch, not touching the ground at all. "What the hell?" he muttered to no one in particular. Some unknown force started pushing him against the couch. Much to Flynn's amazement, the couch slowly started to lift too. Flynn released the couch and frantically flailed, attempting to reach the ground. It was no use, for he had nothing to grab. His body lifted from the ground, and he floated up. He didn't know how this was scientifically possible. Was he being abducted by a UFO?

The light slowly dulled down, and Flynn looked up to see a thick bright beam of white light in front of him. _That must be Carly. _He turned to where the others lived, in their general directions at least. Two more beams laid at Jacob and Jessica's houses. _Wherever I'm going, I'll be with my friends. That I know for sure._ Flynn looked up. Huge storm clouds had appeared, and lightning was flashing. What looked like an upside-down tornado laid up in the atmosphere. Flynn's pace accelerated until it was almost like he was falling upwards. His body was defying gravity, until eventually he fell into the vortex.

* * *

Four bodies plummeted down until they collided with the sand. Particles flew up, creating a small cloud. The four bodies wearily rose from the sand. They jumped back and noticed a massive creature in front of them. It had long rings down its back. It was currently in an arch, the rest of its body was probably in the sand. A tiny dune formed. One of the humans pointed. The four walked up to it. The dune grew. Then it erupted. A long head came out of the whole. Two eyes glared at the four and it roared.

* * *

"Crap, how do we fight this thing?" Jacob panicked, which wasn't common for him. Jessica shrugged. Flynn ran up and tried to punch it. Instead, the worm roared and started to get enraged. The punch simply bounced off of him. "Jacob, see if you have any of your keys!" Jessica yelled over the worm's loud noises. Jacob replied with, "Why the hell would I-" then Jessica glared at him. "Ok, then..." He patted his back pocket. He felt a lump. Then another. He pulled one out at random. It was Arachna's key. "Here goes nothing..."

Jacob swung the key over his shoulder. Nothing happened. "I think you gotta say the words." Carly suggested. Flynn laughed. "Sounds stupid but it's probably true." Jacob sighed. This better work. He inhaled deeply and swung the key over his shoulder like Lucy would. "Open, gate of the Spider Queen..." he stated nonchalantly. The key started to glow. To his surprise, a real-life version of Arachna appeared. It reared on her hind legs, and hissed. The worm didn't even budge. Arachna turned and looked at him questionably. "Ummmm..." Arachna tilted her head. "Uh, wrap him up with your web...?

The spider jumped up on the worm with an extremely long jump. "Holy crap!" Flynn yelled in amazement. The spider ran around on the spider, string coming out of her abdomen. The worm was tied up. Carly ran up to the worm, hoping to run very fast. Nothing happened. She sprinted back. "Maybe if we try focusing our energy in a certain part of our body, it might work. It's kind of hard to explain, you can't exactly describe it with words, but it might work if we try." Flynn took this to heart. He concentrated and tried to 'focus his energy' to his hand. He made a fist and exerted as much energy as he could into it. His hand started tingling. Suddenly, a purple aura formed around his hand. It was measly, tiny, and hard to see, but it was definitely there. His success fired him up and the aura on his hand grew even more. He crouched down a little bit to see if he could make a really big jump like Natsu would. He leaped, and yelled, "IRON FIST OF THE POISON DRAGON!" at the top of his lungs, and slammed his fist into the immobile worm. The worm buckled and started to curl. Carly ran up and threw her body sideways, using her super speed that she barely knew how to use. She kicked with both of her feet, and flipped back into the sand. The worm was on the ground now.

Flynn and Carly constantly barraged the worm with their respective magics, while Jacob struck its base with his whip, hoping to collapse it. "Jessica, you going to help?" Jacob asked over her shoulder. "_No, I'm just going to stand here while you guys do everything._" Jessica replied sarcastically. Flynn stole a glance at her. Her hands were together and some kind of green light was pulsing from her hands. _This better be good._ Jacob thought as he continued pummeling the worm. The three were getting tired and needed something to turn the tables. This was probably the most enduring thing in their lives. "Ok guys, stand back!" Jessica yelled. The three gave way to the pathway of Jessica's magic. The light intensified.

"Call of Nature: Nature's Lullaby!" Jessica yelled, and a wave of magic hit the worm. It wiggled frantically then fell asleep on the ground. "Woohoo!" Carly yelled. "Glad that's over." Flynn sighed. "I don't know how much more of that I can handle." The four laid on the ground, while Carly sat against a tall rock arch. They were all breathing heavily.

_RUMBLE._


	11. Green Blood

Previously on FC-  
"oh noes white light"  
"defy gravity hax"  
"giant worm get slam't."  
RUMBLE.

The worm, good as new, raised itself from the sand. "Jessica...?" Jacob asked, staring at the worm. When he heard no response, he turned around. Jessica was on the ground, eyes closed, limbs spread out. Flynn was looking over her. "She's unconscious. She must of run out of Magic Power. I guess we're in the Fairy Tail world now. Whether it's real or the digital one is unknown so far. We'll have time to question this later as we have to execute this MASSIVE worm right in front of us."

The three remained. They'd have to beat this on their own. They would be weaker without a full team, but they couldn't give up. This was the perfect time to test their magic.

Flynn concentrated his magic to his fist again, and punched the worm flat on its forehead. Carly ran up and tried to trip it. She was unsuccessful but opened its skin to reveal a green liquid that started to ooze out. Carly, Flynn, and Jacob regrouped, thinking of a strategy. "Does this thing have a weak point?" Flynn asked. "Hmmmm. I don't know, but I'll stun the worm while we think of one." Jacob replied. He pulled out Aries' key, not sure if he would be able to summon her.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Open, Gate of the Ram!" he yelled, swinging the key over his shoulder. The key, much to his happiness, glowed. Aries appeared right in front of him. Jacob fell onto one knee due to exhaustion. "I'm sorry!" Aries yelled. "It's fine." Jacob muttered. Aries sighed in relief. "What would you like to do?" Aries asked. Jacob thought for a second. "Round him up with your wool." Aries shot out a blast of wool that constricted the worm. The worm was obviously agitated from being restricted from movement so many times. It tried to move but couldn't.

Jacob collapsed on the ground. Flynn slid over to him. "You ok, bro?" Flynn asked. "Talking... hurts..." Jacob muttered. Flynn nodded and continued. Carly and Flynn were the only ones that remained. They would have to win this alone, with only half the team. "Doesn't everything have a weak spot?" Carly asked. Flynn thought for a second. "In a perfect world." The worm had freed some of its wool from its body and flung itself on the pair. Its jaw was still restricted. Carly and Flynn dodged. "The only obvious parts it shows are its face and tail." Carly implicitly agreed. "You try getting the throat. I'll get its eyes." Carly suggested. Flynn decided it was the best choice for the particular time. Carly sped up and started running around on the worm's head. The worm got confused and was twisting every which way.

"Now!" Carly yelled. Carly punched both of its eyes, rendering it blind, at least for a while. It squirmed but couldn't do anything without its eyesight. Flynn sprinted as fast as he could and launched himself into the air. He concentrated his magic to his legs. The aura slowly grew until suddenly it was created a trail around him. He turned his body sideways and yelled, "Double Kick of the Poison Dragon!" He barreled into the worm with all of his might, hitting it straight in the throat. It coughed up some green blood and towered down. It sent up a huge cloud of sand as it collided with the terrain. Carly and Flynn covered their eyes, not wanting to get the sand in their eyes. After a few seconds, the pair looked up. The worm seemed dead. Flynn walked up and touched it just in case. Not even a twitch. "Oh god, that was disastrous. Let's take a rest." Flynn and Carly waddled over to their partners in the sand and laid down with them.

* * *

A man and a woman were walking through a desert. One was tall with black hair. The girl was short with blue hair. The two walked side by side, searching the horizon. "It should be here soon." The man said to the woman. The woman nodded. The two walked over to a rocky arch, where their victim was said to be. The woman pulled out a piece of paper folded into a rectangle and opened it. "Yep, this should be it." the woman nodded. They walked around the arch to find four teenagers sprawled out in the sand. "What the hell...?"

_**A/N I cannot stress this enough, but review! Reviews are more important that followers or favorites. Reviews express words, and words and advice are always more valuable than just a number. Plus, reviews allow you to fully enjoy the story and get involved. If you've followed, favorited, or just plain enjoy the story, please review!**_

_**(Note: I also edit stories, so if you want me to edit a FAIRY TAIL story please PM me with the details and I'll probably accept. Then start sending me chapters whenever you're available.)**_


	12. Digital or Reality?

"You awake?" the woman asked, lifting of the face of a certain black-haired man with black clothes with purple outlines. "That ain't gonna work." the man told her. He grabbed the man and shook him up and down. While repeating the action, the man turned to the woman. "If there's an ounce of life in this guy he'll wake up. Gihihihi!" he replied. The woman looked startled but didn't interfere with the man's actions. This wasn't the first time he had mad a rash decision.

insert horizontal rule here

Flynn expected to wake up in a warm bed under the covers, with the sound of Los Angeles traffic in his ears. Instead, he was woken in a quite interesting way. He was being shaken... up and down? "What the hell...?" he muttered. A tall, muscular man with piercings and a smaller woman with blue hair laid before him. _Holy crap, it's Levy and Gajeel! I shouldn't say anything though. They'll think I'm weird._ "Hey, he's awake! Have you seen a giant worm near here?" Gajeel asked him. Levy stared at him. Gajeel sighed. "Are you ok?" he said with little sincerity. "I'm good, thanks." Flynn replied and was set on his feet by Gajeel. "These your friends? They alive?" Gajeel asked, tilting his head to see around Levy, who was blocking the view.

"Yeah." Flynn replied. "We should wake them up."

Flynn, Levy, and Gajeel woke their remaining friends up. Jacob was about to exclaim something when Flynn put a hand over his mouth and whispered, "We can't let them know who we are." Jacob nodded and Flynn released his hand. The six sat in a ring, chatting cheerily. "Back to my original question," Gajeel asked, "You guys seen any oversized worms over here?" Flynn nodded. "You mean the one we killed over there?" Flynn asked, and Jessica pointed towards the rotting corpse. It was not a pretty sight to behold.

"You beat that gargantuan thing? Wow! You must be in a guild, right?" Levy asked. The four shook their heads. "Nah, we just kind of wander for now." Jessica added, dropping the hint that the others should play along. "Right Jacob?" she asked, nudging him on the shoulder. Or where he should've been. For some reason, he was not at his previous location anymore. "Huh?" she asked, looking over to see Jacob picking up something from the ground that was shining. It was silver. "Looks like the worm ate something he shouldn't have." he told the others, holding out the key. "Woah, a spirit key. You're a celestial mage, just like Lucy! Cool!" Levy said, excitedly. Jacob nodded.

"So what are your names?" Levy asked. "My name is J-" Jacob got interrupted by Jessica. "I'm Holly, this is Aera," she said, pointing towards Carly. "And then there's Dante and Nicholas." Jessica finished, pointing at the two boys. "Interesting names, pretty uncommon in Fiore." Levy replied. Flynn nodded. "So you guys aren't in a guild? You should join Fairy Tail. Natsu would love to have another Dragon Slayer to fight." Gajeel chuckled. _Wow, they're asking US to join Fairy Tail? Oh my gosh, yes!_ Carly thought. "We'll make sure to join sometime. Expect us in a few weeks, we have some things to finish up first." Jessica replied, without any faults in her lie. "Well, Levy and I got to go. See you guys around." Gajeel said, walking away. Levy tried to stop him but Gajeel wouldn't stop his pace. After a few minutes, they were out of their line of sight.

"What was that about? We just got asked to join FAIRY TAIL. By Gajeel! What are the odds?" Jacob yelled. "We should train. We barely beat the worm. In the few weeks we have, we need to get stronger to be on par with Fairy Tail, at least Jet and Droy. We should go by our alternate names in the game so we don't give away our identities. In the occasion we are in the digital world, we don't exactly want to get plucked out. Plus, certain magics have people say their real names. If we don't tell anyone our names, they can't be used against us." Jessica finished, after her mini-speech. Her points seemed valid, so they decided to go with her plan. They walked back into town following the map, and claimed the reward of 500,000 Jewel. "According to division, we each get 125,000 to start our adventure. Now don't go wasting it on just clothes," Flynn looked at the two women. "We only have this much, so we need jewel for hotel rooms, food, etc. Later we can buy a house. Sound good?" Flynn finished. The girls looked a bit down. Jacob chuckled. "Doesn't mean you can't buy some clothes though."

The four walked back to their hotel room, and laid down to rest. They would move to another town, train, and then move into Fairy Tail. Their characters already had decent athletic ability due to the character selection, adding to the point the whole world might be digital. Deep down, all four knew it was real though. It didn't feel digital. Everything was like real life. They hoped, at least.


	13. 1 v 1 me rite nao

The four had rented a large hotel room back in town after figuring out that their wallets had their money converted into jewel. Flynn was pumping iron and Carly was on the treadmill at the gym. Jacob was watching something back at the hotel, and Jessica was silently reading a book. Flynn was the most devoted to training, then Carly. Jacob and Jessica just kind of lounged, occasionally getting up to do something. _And she was the one to tell us to train. Hypocrite._ Flynn thought to himself with a smirk.

It had been a week and a half now, and the group was almost ready to join Fairy Tail. Jessica decided that tomorrow should be the day. Everyone else agreed.

In the morning, the girls packed their things. They had spent most of their money on clothes, as suspected, and had a full suitcase-full already. Flynn and Jacob didn't need any suitcases, because all they had were their clothes and their money. The four exited their temporary residence, went down the staircase (elevators weren't invented yet, there. In fact, they didn't have electricity. Just lacrima.) and checked out of the hotel. They bought tickets to a train to Magnolia, and got on the ride. The four were in fact very excited, they never could have imagined they would be joining Fairy Tail in real life. Or digital. This world seemed too complex to be digital though.

horizontalruleherepl0x

Natsu paced anxiously. How would he tell her? The only person he had for advice was Mirajane, but she had already given him all of her knowledge about this subject. All he could do was just be honest. That's what Mira said. He believed in her advice, because she was a match-maker, and he knew that Lucy and him were at the top of her list. _Well, let's get this over with. _He walked out of the front door of his cottage, and towards Fairy Tail. Butterflies flew around in his stomach, and doubt grew. _Is she really the one for me?_ Finally, he opened the doors. He walked over to the bar and asked for ice water. Mira fixed it up quickly and gave it to him. He drank it slowly. After patting Natsu on the back, Mira whispered to him, "Go get 'em, tiger!" Natsu walked over to where Lucy sat and took the chair. "Hi, Lucy." Natsu could barely keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Natsu picked up Lucy's scent. Ah, Vanilla. It was sweet, just like her. "I...Um..." Lucy tilted her head slightly. "You what?" Natsu was just about to ask her out on a date when the doors opened. Four new scents. "Who are they?" he asked, looking towards them. Gajeel and Levy walked over to them. "You guys finally came!" Levy laughed. "Gray walked up. "Who are these guys? I've never seen them before." Levy told them, "What are you waiting for? Introduce yourselves!"

The man in the purple and black introduced himself first. "I'm Dante. I use Poison Dragon Slayer magic." he stated with a confident grin. _Woah, another Dragon Slayer! And he's Poison, like Cobra from the Oracion Seis. Interesting._ Next, the other guy in the group introduced himself. He wore just a t-shirt and athletic shorts. "I'm Nicholas. I'm a celestial mage." Lucy's eyes widened at that. "What spirits do you have?" she asked curiously. Jacob then pulled out his keys. "I've got Aries, Arachna, and this random key I found. I haven't summoned it yet." Lucy walked over and looked at it. "Wow! That's Caelum. Angel from the Oracion Seis used that!" Elfman raised a hand. "Yes, Elfman?" Lucy answered. "How do you both have keys for Aries?"

"There are multiple keys for each spirit of the zodiac. People can call spirits from different keys. They have to both be embedded with Celestial power though, meaning humans can't make them by hand." Elfman nodded. "That's manly!" Jessica chuckled at his signature catchphrase. Gray asked just to confirm, "So what you're saying is if this guy got a key for Loke, he could summon him too?" Jessica asked, "Who's Loke?" Gray remembered how these people were newbies. "It's Leo's nickname. Long story." The four of course, already knew, but had to play it dumb. Didn't want anybody to freak out.

"I'm Carly. I have acrobatics magic," she demonstrated by running off the walls. "Huh. That's kind of like Racer's magic." Cana declared before downing another keg. She nodded. "Finally, I'm Jessica. I use Earth Magic to heal others." Wendy smiled, "Hey, that's like me!" Jessica nodded. Wendy was adorable, just like in the anime. "C'mon Dante, let's fight!" Natsu yelled, distracted from his earlier goal. He flew towards Dante, fist flaming. The poison dragon slayer swiped his hand away using his straight hand, and with his open hand punched him in the gut. He flew back. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu cupped his hands to his face and a blast of fire through them. Dante countered with an equally-powered attack. The two exploded in the center. Apparently, Dante's poison was flammable, because it caused a huge explosion. "Woah ho hoh ho!" Natsu chirped, obviously impressed with the explosion.

A certain woman with red hair was chatting to an older man with an orange and blue jester-like cap. Suddenly, they heard a _BOOM_. "I'll go check that out." the red-haired one said. She walked into the guild hall to see, well, Natsu fighting. Nothing out of the ordinary. _Looks like it has gotten out of hand._ "Natsu! Stop fighting this instant. Natsu looked at the woman. "Erza! Eeep!" he said, curling into a ball. Dante looked at her. He filled with fear. _So this is what it's like to see Erza's Death Glare. Yikes._


	14. First Job

_**Sorry for the delay, I was watching Fairy Tail (I'm on episode 180) and primarily working on my other story to catch up. Well, let's continue.**_

_**Note: 50th day anniversary! I care about this stuff, because no one else does.**_

After gaining introductions to the characters they already knew so well (but couldn't show it), they settled down with some of Mira's famous food. It really was spectacular. "Woah! This is awesome!" Jacob exclaimed. The other three were so busy chugging soup to even reply. After eating, the four went to some open dorms and set down their luggage. "Huh. This really is incredible." Jessica said, staring at the roof. None of them could sleep because of their excitement. They were actually in Fairy Tail. How? Eh, who cares about the how.

After falling asleep later that night, around two o' clock in human time, the four woke up, refreshed. "Let's go on a job!" Flynn exclaimed in an excited fashion. "We do need the jewel... " Carly muttered, yawning and stretching. "I'll check the board, then we can get breakfast and go." Flynn ran out the door before anyone could object. Not like anyone had anything to object about anyway.

Flynn skimmed the pieces of paper. Something easy for the first time, although it had to be 100k jewel or more. Then, it would be an equal twenty five thousand for everyone. **Protect Carriage, valuables inside. **At the bottom, the reward shone high and clear, at 500k. _This'll be good. I'll go tell the others._ Flynn thought and headed back. By the time he reached the dorm, everyone was dressed and ready to go. "Let's get some breakfast!" Jacob cheered. And with that, the four joyfully waited for the food. When Mira dished it out, the four devoured the food. Just then, Natsu walked through the front doors. "Hey, good morning!" Just then, Flynn got up, pushing his dish towards Mira. "Thanks, that's some amazing food." he told her. Mira smiled at him. Then he looked towards Natsu. "Hey." The other three rose from their stools and started to follow him. "Where are you guys going? This early in the morning too..." Natsu yawned. "Oh, we're going on a job." Jessica chirped.

Natsu's face lit up, all drowsiness out of his body. "Can I come?" The four looked at each other. Carly shrugged. "Sure, why not? This is the job. 100k each." Carly ran up and gave him the slip. He gazed at it for a few seconds, then gave the paper back. "Let's go!" The five ran out and opened the doors, hitting a blue object. It moaned in pain. "Happy!" he exclaimed, running over to the cat. The cat, instead of being sad, became angered at Natsu. "What're you hitting me with doors for? You owe me a fish for that!" Natsu sighed. "I'll catch you one later. But first, we're going on a job. Wanna come?" Happy nodded, jumping up onto Natsu's shoulder. "Aye, sir!"

The four boarded the train to their destined location and exited it after the hour long ride. "Uunnngghhhh..." Natsu moaned, barely holding his vomit in his mouth. "Natsu has motion sickness..." the cat laid on his head, speaking with sympathy. Jessica chuckled. The four carried Natsu out and Natsu slowly got better. "I'm walking back, or you're flying me, Happy." Natsu moaned. "Aye, sir!" Happy responded. The four waited at their post until a white stagecoach arrived. The driver asked, "Are you here to take the job?" The five nodded. "Ok, the trip should take an hour and a half. I'll pay you the reward if we get there safely. Fair enough?" The five did not have a reason to reject. "Let's go then!" Jessica, Carly, and Jacob boarded the stagecoach. Natsu ran for obvious reasons. Flynn felt like training his stamina. The horses reared and started off, and their first job began.

Nothing was happening and the three in the carriage were bored out of their minds. All they had to do was watch through the forest for invaders. Flynn and Natsu were racing, and it seemed Natsu had the upper hand. Flynn didn't give up though. The driver was occasionally asking questions, but not necessarily often. The questions mostly consisted of, "What magic do you use" and "What do you like to do".

"Oi! I smell something!" Natsu reared. The smell filled Flynn's nose as well. "Hey! Me too!" It smelled like... Well... Flynn couldn't really explain it. He noticed it was pretty fresh and spoke up. "People have been here recently." Natsu nodded. "Seems like it." The two used their keen eyesight to check the surroundings. Looked to the left. Nothing. Right, nothing. A small noise entered Flynn and Natsu's ears. They both pointed at the same time. "There!" Suddenly, the three popped out to notice a band of 10 mages. "Crap," one of them muttered.


	15. The Long Walk

_**A/N Sorry for the delay, things have been getting busy for me. Don't worry though, I'm hanging in there! I really need to try to update more though. Short chapter, needed to wrap up the first job. I am probably going to slow production to work on some special fanfictions. You'll see soon enough ;)**_

"Crap." The tallest one muttered.

Natsu chuckled. "Get 'em!"

Natsu and Dante both flew forward and punched the leader with their respective powers, sending him barreling into the other bandits. Four of the bandits, the ones on the outside, had not been hit with the attack. They were shivering though, and nervously stuck their swords out. "It's...Natsu Dragneel..." he squeaked. "Damn right it is." Natsu chuckled. With that, Aera rolled out the the truck. Hearts appeared on all of the thieves' eyes. "Woah! It's a woman!" "Wow, I wonder if she'll date me!" "I call dibs on her!" Aera laughed nervously. "Uhm, is this normal?" she asked. Natsu laughed. "Generally."

After Aera had regained her mental composure, she told the two Dragon Slayers, "I'm going in." They nodded and leaped aside as she blazed right past the two. She rapidly punched the first two into the ground, and then jumped back. Then, she pushed all of her force into jumping into the remaining two. She kicked the first one right into the second one, and they both landed into a tree with a loud _crack_. Holly lightly hopped out of the stagecoach and raised her hands towards the sky. A green magic circle appeared above her hands. She slowly moved her hands down, and the magic circle lowered. Then, Holly released the magic.

A rumbling was heard. Then, all of a sudden, a large root busted out of the dirt. Several more followed. The group watched in awe as the roots wrapped up the bandits. Then, Holly fell to the ground with a small moan. The roots stopped moving and hardened in place. The bandits would have a fun time getting out of that. Natsu ran over and scooped her off the ground, and the group climbed back into the stagecoach, and Natsu set Holly down in the back. The driver sighed in relief. "Thank you, guys." And with that, the group rode the final distance to the destination.

When they arrived, the driver gave them their rightful reward. They split it up among the five of them. When they offered Natsu some of the money, he simply replied with, "Nah. It's your job. I don't need the money." Then Dante graciously handed out the remaining money between the four. "You guys ride the train back. I'm gonna walk." Natsu told them. "You have fun with that." Nicholas chuckled. Natsu waved and then looked over his shoulder. "Seeya." The group nodded then headed back towards the train. It would be awkward without Natsu this time around, but Natsu's motion sickness was too great for two train rides in one day. The four rode back, talking about their first job. "This is the start of something great!" Holly smiled. The four nodded.

Little did they know that they were already changing, losing some basic ties from their world. Of course, they were having too much fun to notice. Fun would eventually die down, though, but of course, they didn't know that. They were still clueless about many things. How they had gotten here, why they had gotten here, what was happening in the real world. They were all good questions. And they probably wouldn't know the answers for a while.


End file.
